


Verano, por supuesto

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Cousin Incest, F/M, First Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer beso de Bellatrix y Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verano, por supuesto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fer).



El primer beso de Sirius y Bellatrix es en verano, mientras sus madres toman té y arrugan la nariz mientras leen el Profeta en el cenador. Sirius tiene doce años y ya ha conseguido abrirse dos brechas durante las primeras veinticuatro horas de vacaciones, como si las ganas de volver a Hogwarts y a sus pasillos conocidos le estuviera lanzando de cabeza contra todo lo que es sólido en ese jardin. Bellatrix tiene catorce y le ha observado estrellarse durante horas; contra su madre, contra su tía, contra la obligación de quedarse allí, contra la negativa a aceptar una invitación de ese amigo suyo que no sabe peinarse a pasar unas semanas con él. Lo bueno de Sirius es que nunca hace falta empujarle y siempre es él quien se lanza de cabeza a las discusiones y las peleas, a los muros de piedra centenaria y al camino de gravilla del jardín. Bellatrix corretea tras él sin cansarse y sin tropezar, siguiéndole en sus juegos enloquecidos con un trotecillo elegante de señorita. Va descalza pero sólo pisa con la punta de los dedos y en los parches de césped mullido.

A veces Sirius se da la vuelta y la grita que le deje tranquilo un rato, que se vaya, que se mueran todos. A veces le lanza pequeñas piedras que Bellatrix esquiva riéndose tan bajo que él no puede oirla, sólo imaginar que se está riendo, _de él, se está riendo de él_ , y no sabe por qué, e incluso desde lejos Bellatrix se imagina la marejada de odio contenido chocando contra las paredes de los bonitos ojos grises de su primo el idiota. Sólo un poco más, sabe desde hace tiempo, porque incluso de pequeños, cuando conservaban la cordialidad intermitente de los niños de cuatro años, conocía el punto exacto en que Sirius terminaba explotando. Sólo un poco más. Otra risa muda, otro paso de baile a su espalda, y su primo decide que está lo bastante lejos del cenador y ha oscurecido lo bastante como para intentar apartarla de él a empellones.

Bellatrix le ve girar y le ve lanzarse contra ella, y no se aparta, apenas se mueve más que para abrir los brazos con una carcajada que ahora sí, ahora suena, y Sirius es ya más alto que ella pero no sabe nada de nada, es todo torpeza al borde de la adolescencia cuando Bellatrix le abraza y le guía. Es un beso violento y les chocan los dientes, rechinan y duelen, se hacen sangre del golpe y Bellatrix no puede evitar ir un poco más lejos en sus planes, abrir la boca, lamerle los labios. Le sujeta de la mandíbula y limpia la sangre con su lengua, absorbe su sorpresa y su inmovilidad, y cuando decide que es suficiente le aparta con la indiferencia de quien se ha cansado del juego. Da dos pasos atrás, se balancea, deja que el viento la enrede el pelo. Sonríe burlona. No dice una palabra cuando da media vuelta y camina sin prisa hacia la casa, hambrienta y satisfecha a la vez. A su espalda, la rabia de Sirius es como una nube de vapor cuando se rinde y la sigue, de vuelta hacia la civilización. De vuelta a los buenos modales, con sangre en los labios.


End file.
